Seeing Through The Rain
by neveragain77
Summary: I don't get what? What do you want from me Izzie? His face, if possible was had turned even redder. AlexIzzie


Title: Seeing Through The Rain

Author: Moi

Rating: K+ for a tiny swear word.

Pairings: Izzie/Alex, George/Izze. And meredith shows her face, barely though.

Note: So I should be writing the next chapter of Safe Haven and I was I swear but this just came out instead so.. how about I post this and then I'll post the other one mmkay? This really came out of my hate of Gizzie. I'm sorry but it bugs me they seem more like brother and sister. Umm.. the flashback is in italics, then it sort of switches to real time. I asked a couple of authors to help me out with this oneshot and I'd like to thank Seriously Em and LW107 for doing an amazing job with helping me out. Ok well read and review please.

Disclaimer: yep still nothing but I'm in the process...

It was pouring, which wasn't odd for Seattle.

When she was younger, she hated the rain; a girl who lived two trailers down from her told her that if it rained for more than three hours, her trailer would flood and float away, so she'd always been wary when the storm clouds appeared in the sky. As she grew older, though, the soothing noise of the raindrops pattering against her window enticed her. But right now, as she stood in the middle of the street, wearing only striped pajama pants and a tank top, she began to hate it again. The original reason for them fighting was dumb, irrelevant, just another reason he had to question her. All she wanted was to crawl into her bed and sleep unfortunately life stepped in the way.

_She had come through the door quietly, hoping she wouldn't wake him up. She was late again and that always managed to piss him off, but it was 2 in the morning so hopefully he would be asleep. When the light next to the chair in the living room had turned on as she tiptoed to the bathroom, though, she knew that there was little chance of them avoiding a fight. _

_She and George had moved out a couple days before, a month after they began their relationship. He had rented a small 1-bedroom apartment three miles from the hospital. In the beginning everything was good, the excitement of a new relationship overshadowing the problems between. The newness soon wore off, though, and George became irritable, jealous, and suspicious. _

_Because of that, Izzie began staying at the hospital later and later. The fact that most of that extra time was spent with Alex Karev was merely a coincidence, a product of the fact that both she and Alex had decided to pursue a career in Neonatal surgery. She continuously reminded herself that she wasn't cheating on George because nothing had happened between her and Alex. The more time she spent with him, though, the more she began to believe that she had made a huge mistake beginning a relationship with George. There was little doubt in Izzie's mind that he was still hung up on Callie Torres, and his inability to get over his ex-wife had hurt Izzie more than George realized. But when she was spending time with Alex, her heartache over her failing relationship seemed to lessen, and Izzie had a suspicion that this was not a coincidence. _

_  
"You were supposed to be home three hours ago," he told her, standing up and taking a couple of steps towards her._

_  
She sighed softly. This was not an argument she wanted to have; she was exhausted and had been on her feet all day, and all Izzie could think about was going to bed. Fortunately she was off the next day._

_  
"I scrubbed in on a surgery with Dr. Wilson." Dr. Wilson was the new Neonatal surgeon and was actually quite good. She and Alex had assisted him in a rare surgery and, due to complications, it had taken hours longer than planned. _

_  
"You were with Alex, weren't you?" Behind him Izzie could see that it had just started to rain, the water leaving streaks down the clear balcony window._

_  
Sighing again, Izzie walked into their bedroom, George on her heels._

_  
"Yes, George he assisted in the surgery too. So what?" her tone was tired as she changed into her pajamas but he didn't seem to notice. _

_  
"I don't like you being around him; I don't want you seeing him again." As soon as he said it he realized how irrational that statement was. She worked in the same hospital with Alex and they were specializing in the same field; it was impossible for her not to see him. But the thought of losing Izzie to Alex, especially since Callie had moved on, straight into Mark Sloan's arms made him sick to his stomach. _

_  
"Are you serious? I don't know when you got it into your head that you could order me to do anything." Her face was flushed, and she was suddenly so distracted, she nearly dumped her entire sock drawer on the floor. _

_  
"Is something going on between you and Alex? Are you cheating on me with him?" The disgusted tone in his voice pushed her over the edge. Slapping him, she walked down the narrow hallway to the front door, grabbed her purse, slid on her shoes and promptly walked out into the pouring rain. George, shocked for a moment, stumbled after her barely remembering to grab a jacket. _

_  
She was soaked before she even reached the sidewalk. She could her George calling her name, being drowned out by the thundering rain but she didn't stop. Suddenly a hand encircled her arm and she spun around immediately._

_  
"What's the matter with you Izzie?" he was soaked too and his face was red._

_  
"You don't get it do you?" She spun back around and walked halfway across the street before he reached her again._

And now as she stood in the rain across from the man she had thought she had loved, she realized something.

"I don't get what? What do you want from me Izzie?" His face, if possible was had turned even redder, and she almost laughed at his stupidity.

"What do I want from you George...?" she grew quiet for a second, trying to decide if she was truly going to be honest with him.

"I want you to kiss me like it's our last kiss. I want us to go on a date where I actually feel the need to shave my legs. I want... I want you to buy me flowers just because it's Tuesday. I want you to page me because you bought me a cupcake. I want you to tell me to make a wish on my eyelash. I want you to..." her voice, which had grown steadily louder with each word, suddenly became quiet.

"I want you to bring me a jacket."

Confusion marred his features for a moment until he realized what she had been talking about. When he had rushed out the door after her he had only grabbed his jacket, the jacket he was currently wearing, while she stood shivering a few feet away.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out her car keys and walked to her car, opening it and getting in. In a split second he was at her window. She pushed the button, the rain splattering the inside of her door.

"I can change, I'm sorry, Izzie. I love you. Please just... don't leave." He sounded so defeated and hopeful that she considered getting out, but they weren't right for each other; she knew that now.

"I'm so sorry George." She leaned out and kissed him softly before putting the car in reverse and driving away.

XXXXXX

She decided to head to Meredith's house. Sending a text message to her asking if it would be alright, she continued to drive in that general direction. Meredith responded minutes later. 'Sure, I'm on call but I'll be home in the morning. We'll talk then.' She had yet to find another person to rent Izzie's room to and a lot of Izzie's stuff was still there. For some reason she had put off bringing all of her stuff to her and George's new apartment, and now she was glad that she'd yet to get around to it. The road blurred as tears began forming and she forced herself to stop thinking about George, at least until she got to Meredith's.

She was surprised to find the house dark when she pulled into the driveway, but then that she remembered that Meredith was working at the hospital that night. Grabbing her purse, she walked up the front steps and used the key she had failed to give back to open the door. Walking straight to her old room, she was relieved to find it had been untouched.

It was then that Izzie realized how cold she actually was. Shower. Taking a shower was a definite. Grabbing a towel from the hallway, she turned the shower dial as hot as it would go. Checking under the sink, she was pleased to find extra bottles of her shampoo and conditioner that she had forgotten to clear out. Testing the water with her hand, she stepped in slowly. A lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed hard. She couldn't cry, at least until she got into bed.

Jumping out of the scalding water, she dried off and practically ran to her room, the cold air causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and across her bare shoulders. As she walked by she didn't notice the light that poured out from the crack under Alex's door.

Though she hadn't brought everything over to her apartment, she had brought all her clothes and she had forgotten to put her wet clothes in the dryer. Tiptoeing back down the cold, wet stairs, she headed in the direction of the laundry room. The only clothes she could find were a pair of Alex's sweatpants and a tank top of Meredith's. Pulling them on she threw her wet clothes in the dryer making a mental note to go to her apartment the next day to pack up her stuff while George was at work.

It didn't take long before tears began streaming down her face. Turning off the light, she walked back upstairs and practically fell into bed. The sheets were cool but warmed her cold frame the moment she laid down, and she suddenly felt herself relax just as the sobs began to rise in her throat.

The cries coming from her throat and the blanket pulled over her face prevented her from being aware of Alex's presence as he quietly crept across the room, lying down on the bed beside her. "Iz, what happened?" he asked, his voice sounding low and sympathetic.

And at that, she broke. Her sobs became even more pronounced, her body shaking so violently that Alex had to wrap her in his arms to ensure she wouldn't fall off the bed. He didn't say anything, knowing that she would talk when she was ready, so they lied there together wordlessly, until Izzie's breathing became even. Only then did Alex allow himself to fall asleep, after placing a soft kiss upon the blonde's forehead.

At that moment, Meredith Grey slowly opened Izzie's door. She had gotten home an hour before and after showering and eating some of the leftover Chinese Alex had gotten that night, she had decided it was time to talk to her broken friend. The sight she was met with, though, caused her to slowly shut the door and tiptoe back to her own room. Izzie had gone through a hell of a lot these couple of years and she was glad that, just like now, at the end of the day, she had been able to breakdown in Alex Karev's arms.

Notes: Well I'm off to write some chapters for my other stories. Review please.


End file.
